Dragon in the Mist
by atalanta's apples
Summary: *chappy 11 up finally!*A girl is raised to be an assasin and she is assigned to kill Legolas but then she meets him and things get complicated.not a mary sue, really, if u think it is, you can write me a big fat flame :) rating may go up in later chapters
1. Test of Strength

Disclaimer: I own nobody that you would know (the unknown characters are my own invention), if I did, I wouldn't be writing about them in fanfiction, would I?  
  
Author's Notes: You might later notice that I used a lot of the same names that appear in the King Arthur's court stories. They're not supposed to be the characters from those stories, I just used the names because I like the stories and I like the names, thought you guys might like to know :)  
  
"Your training is nearly complete," said a voice, cold and sibilant. It sliced through the air and it was silent save the sounds of a young girl's heavy breathing. She stood before the man who spoke, in a position of respect and loyalty, bent down on one knee, her forehead nearly touching the cold marble floor. Sweat cooled quickly on her brow as the silence reigned on.  
  
"You may rise." She did so and met the man's eyes squarely for a split second before lowering them to the ground. The man had a lean built, strong but not bulky. He sat with an air was grace, dignity, and coldness. Dark hair was gathered loosely at the nape of his neck and he wore silky black robes that reached the ground.  
  
"Return to me tomorrow once more, you are dismissed for the day." The girl bowed once, right hand to forehead, and retreated in that position, half bent. As soon as she was out of the sight of the man, she straightened up and headed straight for the practice field.  
  
She picked up a bow and arrow and took position to aim, thinking. She was nearly complete with her training.  
  
Whizz  
  
The arrow thudded neatly to the center of the ring. She had been training with this man since she was five. Training to be an assassin. A Black Dragon. The best of the kind.  
  
Whizz  
  
Another arrow joined the one already in the center. She had been the best of the family, showing skills in areas that her brothers never seemed to have. And now she was nearly done.  
  
Whizz  
  
A third arrow neatly split the other two arrows, landing dead center. A Black Dragon. Finally. A coveted position, many tried to reach that point but many died trying. The training was hard and demanding but not only that, you had to be devoid of any emotion other than determination. She walked to the target and gently plucked out all the arrows and threw the two ruined ones away. She walked away only to be greeted by a young man.  
  
"Morgause," he said with a brief nod.  
  
"Gaheris." She returned the formal greeting. No one would have ever suspected that these two were siblings had they not had such a startling resemblance. They both had the same long, glossy dark hair and piercing eyes. That's where the family friendliness ended. Everybody who even started training were to leave every sentiment and emotion and memories behind. Although Gaheris was two years older than Morgause, she still looked at him level in the eyes.  
  
Gaheris nodded a quick goodbye and left. Morgause also walked on, her soft shoes padding softly down the long marble hallway. She came to her chamber and lied down on the bed. The sheets were fresh, Elaine must have come in to clean up today. Not that there was much to clean up in the first place. Her room was bare save the bed, a writing desk, and a chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
Morgause wondered who Igraine would set her up with, given that she'd pass the final test and become a Black Dragon, that is. Igraine and been her personal trainer ever since she began to show promise at becoming a capable assassin. She imagined chasing, tracking, the challenge and began to feel her blood grow warm. Igraine had called that blood wrath or war wrath and only said that a blessed few possessed it.  
  
Morgause knew that her days would be numbered the minute she stepped out of Igraine's castle. She knew her days were numbered in Igraine's castle. Igraine himself possessed a terrible temper, an unfortunate many had died by his hands. Morgause shook her head and made ready for bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgause stood silently. The grass fluttered slightly in the cold wind. It was blowing away from her, a stroke of bad luck. Morgause strained to hear Igraine notch an arrow and pull it back behind her, a hundred yards away. Then, she heard it being released and immediately, turned around and caught it. It was headed just to her heart. Morgause drove the arrow into the ground. The test wasn't over yet. Oh no, Morgause knew better. She drew her sword and advanced on Igraine. They circled warily then Morgause launched herself into an attack that Igraine parried away. His dark hair was pulled away more tightly from his face and if he was tired, he showed no sign of it. Igraine started on a complex disarming move that Morgause recognized and quickly pulled away. Then, she feinted to Igraine's stomach then quickly spun around and brought the sword neck level. Igraine grabbed one of the spectators nearby and threw him on himself like a shield. The unlucky man dropped to the ground, dead before he even realized it. She nearly disarmed Igraine when he held up a hand.  
  
"You have passed," he said, quietly. The time keeper nodded. Morgause had stayed alive for the longest ten minutes of her life. She held the sword, point down, in the two palms of her hand and bowed. She offered her sword to Igraine but he closed both her hands over it. Morgause didn't flinch as the cold metal dug into her palms and drew blood.  
  
"Follow me." Igraine turned and Morgause followed. She found herself in Igraine's study. She caught her breath. No one who was not a Black Dragon had entered this chamber. Igraine motioned for her to sit and Morgause did, reluctantly. She was still energized from the fighting.  
  
"You have now become a Black Dragon. You are to do as you are told. You are like the majestic creature, one who tracks and kills. You are dignified and merciless." With that, he took out a dark pendant and put it around Morgause's neck. It was cold and Morgause could feel her blood chill at the touch of it.  
  
"This is the sign of the Black Dragon. You must not show it to anyone, it is to remind you of who you are." Morgause nodded, savoring every word. Igraine turned to pull something out and he spread it on the table in front of Morgause. It was a parchment showing a picture of an elf and information.  
  
"This is the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. He is the heir to the throne of Mirkwood. If I am to conquer, he must die."  
  
"Mirkwood is hardly as important as Rivendell or Minas Tirith. Why not conquer those?" Morgause asked.  
  
"I do not have enough to hardly make a suitable army yet. We must make up for what we lack in numbers for cleverness. If you were assigned to kill a king, would you walk right in through the front hall or would you sneak in through a window?" Morgause nodded. She still didn't understand why he hadn't assigned her to kill the King of Mirkwood. She was capable enough, why didn't Igraine believe that?  
  
"He is not an easy fish to catch," said Igraine. "They say he could shoot a running, full grown hare in the dark."  
  
"No one can best me in archery," said Morgause. She had started to hit moving targets when she was seven, moving targets in the dark at age twelve. Igraine's face remained expressionless.  
  
"I don't care how you do it. I don't care how many else will have to die. You will bring me back his head at the maximum time of five full moons. If you fail to do so, you must perish with him." This was not a threat, this was a promise. Morgause herself had witnessed someone die at Igraine's order because he was barely half a day late for his own deadline. Morgause didn't care. She was not afraid to die and if sacrificing herself meant a job well done, she'd do it. That was another thing that made Black Dragons even more terrifying. They were not afraid to die, they had nothing to lose.  
  
Despite a near death sentence, Morgause could feel herself getting ready. She wanted to move and she wanted to move now.  
  
"Go." Morgause bolted from the room. She had no time to spare. Morgause grabbed a few change of clothes and ran to the stables and hopped onto her horse. Everyone under Igraine's training had learned how to control a horse without reins or saddles. Their job required quick getaways, time could not be squandered on saddling a horse. As she rode off, Morgause fingered the pendant. It was still cold but she had gotten used to the iciness of its feel. Morgause knew where she was heading, she had also been the top of her geography studies. If she hurried, she could get to the outskirts of Mirkwood in less than a day.  
  
Morgause murmured soothing comments to her horse Andulet, the only thing she had compassion for in the world. She planned to make this a quick trip, she would kill the Prince and be out of there in less time it took for the moon to completely wax and wane once.  
  
The sun was starting to set when her great horse finally tired and she came across what she recognized as Mirkwood. She dismounted and, making no sound, walked carefully. Andulet, also trained, followed her. The sounds of the forest seemed almost deafening to Morgause. Then she heard a rustle beneath her, at the bottom of the edge of the cliff. She quietly slithered to the ground and, as skillfully as a snake, made her way to the edge and looked over. There was someone down there. It was obvious that it was an elf. But the elf's back was towards her and she could not see their face. They had a slight built, whoever 'they' were. Then suddenly, the ground beneath her started to wiggle and come loose and before she could jump back, Morgause tumbled down the drop and collided with the unknown elf.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. A true Black Dragon wouldn't have let this opportunity go. Why hadn't she shot the elf when she had the chance? Good for her if it was the Prince of Mirkwood, didn't matter if it wasn't.  
  
A white hand grabbed her own and pulled her to her feet. Morgause kept her eyes on the ground, still furious with herself.  
  
"It is getting late and the forests of Mirkwood are not a safe place for anyone to be. If you do not already have shelter, you may stay with my father and I," the elf said. He grinned, though it was lost on Morgause because she was still looking down. "A hospitality thing. My father loves visitors," he added, less formally. Finally Morgause looked up and caught her breath. Of all the luck, she was staring straight into the face of the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. 


	2. Elvish Hospitality

Disclaimer: Once again, no one you were unfamiliar with before you read this fic is mine and everybody else is J.R.R. Tolkien's.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you guys, the ones who reviewed. Oh, especially a big thanks to Trancos because I always appreciate constructive criticism, and to everyone else just for reviewing. Thanks guys! Argh, after reading over the first chapter (I always read the previous one before writing the next one just to get into the mood of it) Christina was right, Morgause did meet Legolas too quick. I was thinking about rewriting the first chapter but then, what the heck. I'll just go with it. ~sigh~ Poor delusional Morgause. She's so incredibly brainwashed...well, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!  
  
Morgause inspected Legolas warily. Thankfully, it was getting dark and Legolas did not seem to notice her scrutinizing glare. Then, suddenly, as quick as a lit candle, an idea hit Morgause. Looking towards the castle, Legolas missed the nearly sly expression crossing the silent girl across from him. By the time he turned back towards her, her face was as stony as ever.  
  
"Well, then," said Legolas. He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure this girl out. She was built like an elf, lean and silent, but lacked the ears. Human? Morgause pressed her lips together then pushed them up into a fake smile. It was hard. It had been nearly seven years since she had some sort of smile on her face.  
  
"I'd love to have some shelter," she said. Of course. The Prince of Mirkwood would live in a castle, at least a palace. He'd have his own wing of his enormous house where he'd sleep in his own private chamber full of velvet, silk, and fur. Even if he tried to yell for help, he'd be dead before anyone even tried to reach him. This was perfect.  
  
Legolas smiled. Finally this girl seemed to be melting.  
  
"All right then, please, come with me." He walked towards the castle and had to refrain himself from turning around to see if his companion was still following him. She moved silently, like a shadow.  
  
Morgause thought silently to herself. Maybe she could kill him now. Finish the job while she can. She looked from side to side and opened up her ears. There didn't seem to be anything alive around except for the trees. Carefully, Morgause moved her hand to the hilt of her dagger. Almost immediately, Legolas, without even turning back, rested his hand on top of hers. She resisted the impulse to quickly yank her hand back. She cursed silently. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't hear anyone. Raiders usually pass Mirkwood, they think there's only trees here. Well, that's true but if we run into some trouble, you can count on me," he said, softly. He pointed to his dirk on his belt and the bow on his back. Legolas finally turned and studied the dark haired girl in front of him. He could barely decipher her face and seeing that she remained silent, he thought perhaps he had offended her.  
  
"Not that I don't think you can defend yourself," he said, hastily. "You must be an extremely excellent fighter to have come here all alone." Legolas could barely hear her breathing. He started to become uncomfortable. There wasn't anybody else quite like her that he knew.  
  
"Well, at least tell me your name," said Legolas, almost pleading. Morgause pressed her lips together but before she could stop, she heard her name being slipping out from between her lips. This time, she thought a whole string of curses. Morgause hadn't been planning in giving out her real name. Then again, what harm could it do? He was going to be dead soon anyway.  
  
"Morgause then," Legolas said, smiling. He took her hand again and led her in front of two massive wooden doors. They depicted a hunting scene where trees swayed in the wind and dogs bayed with energy. Elves were true artists. Morgause could feel the hunters' sweat on their brow, the dogs' throats relaxing then tightening with the howling, the ache building up in the boar's cloven feet. She shook her head and that broke the spell.  
  
"Morgause, welcome to my home." He opened up one of the doors and she was enveloped in ebony, furs, and jewels. It felt awkwardly cluttered compared to the bare palace she lived in. Her ears pricked at the sound of her horse, far away, shifting impatiently. She knew that Andulet wouldn't dare move a hoof without her command.  
  
"I hope you're hungry," said Legolas. He was unable to say anymore because someone burst into the entrance hall, beaming.  
  
"Guests?" he asked, clearly delighted.  
  
"Just one, Father," said Legolas, smiling. Morgause studied the father. She wished she had been assigned to kill him instead. He seemed so easy. Too jolly and unconnected to the real world, getting rid of him would have been a breeze. She saw how much more serious and intense Legolas was next to his father. Then, Morgause grinned inwardly. She always loved a good challenge.  
  
"Well, get your friend comfortable and join me for dinner."  
  
"Do you have any more clothes?" Legolas asked. Morgause didn't move. Her clothes were pretty worn from traveling. The blonde elf sighed. He hated one way conversations and wasn't used to them.  
  
"Come on," he said. "I'll show you to your room." She followed Legolas, peeking around the castle under thick lashes. Although it still had an uneasy quality (did they really need all those chandeliers) it wasn't altogether unpleasant.  
  
Legolas stopped at a door and opened it. Morgause pushed past the elf and into the room. The rich smell of wood and old roses filled her nose.  
  
"Well, I hope you like it," said Legolas. "And feel free to stay as long as you want, I don't mind and of course, Father doesn't either." He turned to leave when suddenly, Morgause said,  
  
"How do you know you can trust me?" She bit the inside of her cheek to punish herself and dug her fingernails into her palms. She had never been afraid of confrontation but what was she doing?  
  
Legolas grinned.  
  
"How do you know you can trust me?" he asked, arching a fine golden crescent eyebrow. Morgause grew control of her mouth once more.  
  
"I don't," she said, and closed the door firmly in his face. What possessed her to say something like that? Morgause laid down on the fluffy bed and contemplated the possibilities. It must be because she's eager to get this over with. What else was there? Crossing the room, Morgause opened a cherry wood chest filled with clothes. So elves were hospitable. That shouldn't change what she came here to do, right?  
  
"Ah, finally, the guest has arrived," said Thranduil. Morgause sat down and watched Thranduil start to eat. Mid swallow, he realized that she had not joined in the hearty supper.  
  
"Is there something that does not please you?" he asked, frowning. "Not a meat eater, perhaps?"  
  
"Where I came from, the elders ate all they could and the minors were left with what ever was left," she said, her words crisp. That was true. Sometimes she had gone without eating for days on end. Igraine was rich but he could be stingy. He claimed that to her those hungry days that it was to cleanse her soul. It was brilliant. Only Igraine could think of something like that.  
  
Obviously Thranduil didn't share her beliefs.  
  
"Everybody should eat," he said, a crease still between his brows. "Well, you are in my domain now and I believe that if you wish to eat now, of course you may." Hmmm, not the answer she had quite liked to hear. There were plates with steaming venison and salted steaks. One of the very first lessons Morgause had learned was to never eat something that was hunted. The art of hunting and killing was just that, an art. Nobody should disgrace that by stooping to such a level that you kill to eat. That was nearly laughable. She stubbornly did not touch her heavy silver utensils all dinner and though Thranduil had resumed to laughing and talking all throughout dinner, the crease between his eyebrows did not fully smooth.  
  
Legolas rose to leave and Morgause did the same. Thranduil raised a hand.  
  
"A word my son?" he said mildly. Legolas shrugged and sat back down.  
  
"If you need any help finding your room again, just holler," said Legolas, with another raise of his eyebrows. His attempt to get Morgause to smile was lost and she just floated out of the room.  
  
"Yes?" asked Legolas. Thranduil's frown deepened.  
  
"Where did you meet your friend?" he asked. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"In the forest," he said. "She's harmless, Father. Maybe a little out of touch with the real world but I assure you she's not dangerous." Seeing that Thranduil had not yet seemed to approve that, Legolas continued.  
  
"You said so yourself, Father. I could size up a suspicious person before they knew me." Thranduil's face finally smoothed over.  
  
"Alright then. Never hurts to be careful. Goodnight, son."  
  
"Goodnight." Legolas left the room and headed to his own chambers with only sleep on his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgause laid silently in bed, the silver moonlight distracting her. She waited carefully on her bed. She was still wearing her leggings and tunic for she had better things to do tonight than sleep. Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, she decided to act. Approaching the door, Morgause discovered by jiggling the handle that it was locked. Elves are getting paranoid, she thought. She took out her dagger and put the point inside the keyhole. She twisted it gently and it opened. A strange mechanism. It was able to lock from both sides but only able to unlock if you had the right key. A double door.  
  
A mere shadow, a trick being played by too tired eyes, Morgause melted into the darkness and slipped down the hallway. She had done her homework, trailing Legolas secretly, she discovered where he slept. Her past assumption had been right. He did sleep alone in the far end of some hall. All of the halls had some sort of name, this was Phoenix Hall? Or maybe Willow Hall? She couldn't remember and frankly she couldn't care. Reaching a thick wooden door, so smooth that in the dark one could mistake it for glass, Morgause pressed her ear against it. Inside she could hear light breathing. This was it. She took out the dagger and gave it a twirl and felt a thrill running through her veins. This was what she had been set out to do, what she had been training for all her life. She opened up the door and carefully walked in. Had she been anyone else, Legolas would have awakened in a moment and realized what was happening. But the recently made Black Dragon was nothing but a breath of air in the still room. His room was not what Morgause had expected it to be. It was not full of velvets and furs and satin, rather it was practical, bare. It almost seemed a pity to kill off what could be a useful creature. Morgause raised her dagger and held it against Legolas' throat, moonlight glinting off the blade, making Legolas' hair silvery. It was just a fraction away from actually touching the pale, pale skin. Then, Morgause was struck with brilliant idea. Maybe she'll play this out. Not kill him quite yet. The plan forming in her mind wasn't complete but Morgause always knew when something good was going to happen and oh yes, she knew this first little endeavor of her as a Black Dragon was going to be very memorable. 


	3. Breakfast eating, bow shooting

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien's characters are his, mine are mine, simple as that. I'm getting lazy and tired of writing out disclaimers all the time :) haha, you all know who I own and who I don't own, right???  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! To comment on Trancos, I just wanted to make a 'different' Thranduil because he's has this sort of tendency to get really, really evil in a lot of fics (even in one of mine!) so I decided to make him a jolly Santa clone :) Oh, and to answer Rebekka, I'm not sure if Igraine is a girl's name or a boy's name *blushes* I guess I forgot to do my homework *grin* I just thought it was a nice name. Oh, and I don't know that much about archery, I went a couple of times but that's about it. So if any of my archery thingymajigs that I say are wrong, just tell me. Once again, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking this!  
  
Morguase hadn't slept and instead watched the glorious sun lazily rise, comtemplating her plan. It was rough and fuzzy around the edges but if anyone could pull it off, it would be her.  
  
Someone knocked on her door, bringing her back to the present. The knocks were soft, unlike the ones at home. At the palace, there were specifically two kinds of knocks. The first was two solid thuds as if someone was demanding to be noticed but well behaved, or out of touch with their emotions, to show it. The second was sharp raps usually from Igraine's hand, ringing with importance.  
  
Morgause frowned, she had remembered to lock it so that wouldn't bring any suspicion.  
  
"It's locked," she finally said.  
  
"Someone locked you in?" It was Legolas and he was clearly surprised.  
  
"Did you lock yourself in? No, that's stupid. Hold on, I'll get the key." That irked her, the way he hadn't even asked if she had wanted to be let out. If she had not been raised to have no feelings, she would have realized that she was merely picking Legolas apart, trying to find bad things about him. But Morgause had been raised to feel nothing but anger and determination and she believed what she thought.  
  
Slowly, she lowered herself out of bed and pulled on some random clothes from the trunk. Suddenly, Morgause heard her doorknob turning. Instinct ran over her recent memory and she carefully stepped out the window and waited. The door was slowly opened and the minute the intruder was in range, Morgause leaped back into the room and knocked him down.  
  
It was Legolas and suddenly she remembered that it wasn't a killer. Cursing at how stupid she was being, Morgause jumped to her feet. Legolas looked perplexed. He was still on his side on the ground. Propping himself up on an elbow, he studied her, eyebrows knitted together in thought.  
  
"Are you always this jumpy? I said that I was getting the key, did you not hear me?" Legolas frowned slightly, deep in thought. Morgause tried her best to look sheepish.  
  
"I.....forgot." Legolas shook his head and looked at the window. He whistled softly.  
  
"That's a good seven and a half feet you cleared in one leap," he said, shaking his hair out of his face. He grinned. "I'm glad I don't live where you do or else I'd need a decoy to enter a room." Morgause ordered her face to smile. It ended up being very tight and puckered but it would have to do. She hated going against all she had been taught. Dragons don't show their emotions. Dragons are unpredictable. Only fools show how their feeling on their sleeve.  
  
"Ready to eat?" asked Legolas, interrupting her thoughts. Eat? Morgause thought. Is that all they do around here? Misinterpreting her slight scowl, he added, softly, "It's okay. Father's out, hunting party of some sort. He won't be back for at least a couple of days. You can eat whatever you'd like."  
  
Morgause blanched. Hunting? If the first rule in being an assasin wasn't to always stay on track, she would have hopped on Angulet and galloped to find Thranduil. She would have his head in an instant for being so barbaric. That reminded her.  
  
"Before we eat," she said. "Can I fetch my horse? I'm afraid it still maybe outside." Thankfully, Legolas didn't ask questions although they were in his eyes.  
  
"Okay," he said, finally. "Will it take long?" Morgause shrugged.  
  
"Depends on whether Angulet is in a good mood or not." Legolas laughed in surprise.  
  
"Hurry," he said in innocent, eager impatience. "I don't want the food to get cold."  
  
As Morgause stood outside, whistling once in a while, she wondered why Legolas was being so kind. Must be some sort of civil thing. The air was cooler in Mirkwood than it was back home and she found herself shivering and nearly wishing to go inside and have something warm to eat and drink.  
  
No, she admonished herself silently. I will not take anything from hunters, from barbaric, meat thirsty hunters.....  
  
"This is good," Morgause said, around a mouthful of food. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, at least you're hungrier than you were yesterday," said Legolas, with another easy laugh. "It would have been uncomfortable to have you watch me eat." Morgause dropped her fork and stared with wide eyes at Legolas. He laughed again and Morgause felt something warm inside herself and it wasn't bloodwrath.  
  
It's because my plan is going to well, thought Morgause. I just can't wait to get this over with. I hope it won't hurt him. Morgause jumped at the last thought. No, she thought firmly. A son of a hunter deserves pain. Dragons are merciless. But....  
  
Morgause stared at her hand, white knuckled from holding her utensil so tightly. She gritted her teeth.  
  
"I don't feel like eating anymore," she said. "Can I do something else?"  
  
"Can you shoot? We could go to the target practice ranges," said Legolas. Morgause grinned, a genuine one this time. Of course she could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgause twanged her bowstring a couple of times to see if it was taut enough.  
  
"You do this like you've done it before," said Legolas, grinning. "You're an excellent archer, aren't you?"  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Morgause, curiously. The wind blew her hair off her neck, chilling the beads of sweat.  
  
"I knew since the moment you picked up that bow," he answered. "But, there is a margin of error, let's see if I'm wrong."  
  
He wasn't. Anything Legolas could shoot, Morgause could match him, maybe even beat him. But then, Legolas did something that even Morgause didn't think she could do.  
  
She loosed her arrow and it was heading straight towards the center of the target when out of nowhere, Legolas' arrow headed towards her own, knocked it off course and buried itself into the heart of the target. Morgause stared, open mouthed.  
  
"How did you do that?" she finally asked. She examined the arrows. Maybe half an inch to an inch thick, moving at roughly ninety miles an hour. And how did he make his arrow retain its speed and direction? She shook her head.  
  
"I resign," she said, only half joking. Morgause threw her bow on the ground, still stunned.  
  
"It's not that hard if you know the trick," he said, laughing. Morgause frowned, not believing him. "If you stay a little longer," said Legolas, suddenly quiet. "Then I could show you how." Morgause blinked up at him. She didn't know how long she was staying but to learn that trick, she would stay for seven years and counting.  
  
*Okay guys, some of you might have catched that transulcent hints of romance starting to bud. Don't worry, there's too many complications to have them get together like right away (don't you just hate it when that happens? Like when Legolas meets a girl and the next day they're engaged???) But if you guys really want them to get together, I could work something out :) Tell me what you think! Bye for now! 


	4. Choices

Disclaimer: Argh, it's a pain to write this out every time but I guess I have to because some picky person might give me an author alert...well, we all know who I DON'T own, such as Legolas (sniff sniff). Unknown characters are all mine, though and the ones you guys knew before reading this fic is all J.R.R. Tolkien's.  
  
Author's Notes: Haha, Naheka and Joe the Nazgul, your reviews are so cute and they help a lot! I did think about making Legolas' speech more formal but.... *reflects on the "Ai, ai! The Balrog is come! The Balrog is come!" episode then shakes her head* Um...well...maybe.....;) Augh!, this story has more reviews than my first fic! Wowie, and it has more than my other fic had at this point. Thanks you guys for reviewing, I love to see what you guys think and what suggestions you guys have for me, reading the reviews are like my total inspiration, thanks guys. Oh yeah, what does OOC mean? Heehee, I can't figure out what that stands for :) Oh, there's a lot of thinking in this one but I hope you guys are still enjoying this!  
  
Two full moons past in an eyeblink and when the third was only a few two days away, Morgause started to worry. Maybe she had drawn this out too long. Apprehension started to fill her mind like a cloud against her will. Would Igraine be angry? This wasn't the way to show him that she was a capable Black Dragon. Dragons are in there then out. They don't stall, they don't dally, and they certainly don't make friends out of their victims.  
  
At that thought, Morgause flushed with guilt. Her acting and lying had gone too far and lately even she had begun to believe sometimes that she wasn't supposed to kill Legolas, that they really were just friends. Then she'd remember that she'd have to bring Legolas' head back, flourished on a silver platter, surrounded by flowers, and lay them at Igraine's feet, bowing away, kissing the cold ground at every step.  
  
She'd think about Legolas' friendship that had grown and the thrill of finally bringing down a target and offering it to Igraine, Morgause had a hard time figuring out which she valued more.  
  
Dragon. Dragon. Dragon.  
  
She'd repeat those words in her mind over and over again. You worked all your life for this, thought Morgause. You are not going to throw it all away for some blond haired, pointy eared creature who doesn't see the difference between killing and hunting.  
  
Then, on the eve of the third full moon, something even she hadn't expected happened.  
  
Legolas and she had sat down for dinner, Thranduil had left them once more and gave them both amused glances. Obviously he was surprised that Morgause was still at the castle. Legolas shrugged when questioned.  
  
"Father, it gets weary in the castle. A friend is nice for company." That was true. More time than not, Legolas had righteously complained about how mundane the castle life could be. Morgause knew, she could barely stand being shut up inside a stone wall prison all day.  
  
When Legolas and Morgause had just started to eat, the doorman came, looking surprised but trying not to show it.  
  
"There's a strange man at the door," he said, Flushing at the rudeness of pointing but doing so nonetheless, he pointed at Morgause.  
  
"He asks for her," he said. Morgause frowned. Could it be one of her brothers checking on her? It seemed unlikely but she had never expected him to be standing at the doorway of the Greenleaf's castle.  
  
"Master Igraine?" she asked. Igraine had the silliest smile plastered over his face.  
  
"Now, now," he chuckled. "A little formal, aren't we? I'd prefer 'Uncle Igraine.'" When she drew close enough, Morgause instinctively bent into a bow but 'Uncle Igraine' grabbed her elbow and yanked her up, none too gently.  
  
"We must speak," he said, voice still kind despite his actions. He nodded the doorman away.  
  
As soon as they were outside and away from hearing distance of anybody, Igraine's friendly disposition slid off, like a silk cloak.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm disappointed in you, Morgause. I had high expectations." Had Morgause been closing her eyes, she would have believed Igraine to be sitting at his throne, not standing on the cobbled floor in front of somebody else's castle.  
  
"Forgive me, Master," she murmured. Dropping to her knees, Morgause didn't flinch as she kissed the dirty ground before him.  
  
"Get up," he snapped. The wind blew the hair off his handsome, cold face. "What are you doing? You could have killed him the day you met him. Instead you are dallying around with him, haven't your mother ever told you not to play with things that are dead, or going to die?"  
  
She must have looked shamefaced enough for Igraine seemed to grow quieter.  
  
"You still have a chance to redeem yourself," he said, voice dangerously soft. Like a snake, luring you into sleep so that the minute you close your eyes he can dig those ivory smooth fangs into your bare throat. His sinuous body clothed in black silk, Morgause felt shamed to stand before him.  
  
Suddenly, Igraine unsheathed his dagger and tried to cut Morgause's throat. She moved to one side and unsheathed her own weapon.  
  
"Good," said Igraine. "At least you haven't forgotten everything I have taught you."  
  
"If you don't kill him by tomorrow, I will personally come here and kill him and you. The five full moons was only a formality, I expected his head gracing our presence the day after you left. Be sure to kill him or else you are no longer a Black Dragon. You will choose between a lifetime of shame or a punishing death. I hope I won't have to burden you with this choice. Remember, by tomorrow."  
  
He turned away, in the eyes of Morgause he looked like divinity. The cold wind prompted Morgause to return inside.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Legolas. He noted Morgause's paleness.  
  
"My..... uncle," she said.  
  
"Don't like family much?" he asked, trying to bring her to smile or at least talk some more. Morgause looked at him and tried to imagine his head bundled up in cloth, bumping against the rhythm of Angulet's trotting and nearly threw up.  
  
She weighed her options. She could run away in the middle of the night. No, that wouldn't do. Then Igraine would kill Legolas himself then hunt her down and strip her of her honor. The could tell Legolas everything but then she'd have to kill him anyway because she would have broken one of the Codes of Honor for assassins. Or.....she would have to kill him tonight.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Legolas. He reached out to grasp his friend's hand. It was icy cold.  
  
Morgause swallowed hard. This shouldn't be too hard. She was a warrior, a hunter. She didn't want to be without honor, a fallen dragon. But gods, of all people why him? She chastised herself. If she only had finished the job the moment she saw him.....  
  
"I'm not very hungry tonight, I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said, pushing away her plate. I wish, thought Morgause.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," said Legolas, frowning.  
  
Morgause slowly walked up the stairs and towards her room. What did she really want? She flopped down on her bed to take a short nap.  
  
"Morgause, you know what to do," said Igraine. Morgause looked at Legolas, standing there looking oblivious to what was happening around him. In her hand materialized a silver dagger with a black hilt. She started towards Legolas who looked surprised and happy, as if he had only just noticed her. Morgause ordered her arm to lift up and raise the knife to Legolas' throat. Then, his expression started to change into confusion, then betrayal, then, finally, fear. He feared her. Then his expression changed once more to an obstinate look and he looked at her square in the eyes. Morgause felt her arm drop back to her side.  
  
"What are you doing?" She could hear Igraine screeching in the background.  
  
"Kill him!" She turned around to her idol, her master, her god and plunged the knife into his chest.  
  
Morgause woke up with a start. It w as a vivid dream. She could feel how the hilt was shifting in her sweaty palms, how the cool blade had sucked the heat from Igraine's body. She could smell her perspiration, the woody scent that Legolas always smelled of, and the acrid, cold scent of Igraine. He smelt of metal only cleaner. Thinking of him lead to her remembering how the dream had ended.  
  
No, she thought frantically. Calm down, think calm. Think of the dragons, their lithe bodies slipping through the shadows, crouching down to make a kill. Her blood started to warm up and she became energized, not frightened. Her bloodwrath never failed her. She'd have to do this once and for all.  
  
She slipped out and made the familiar path to Legolas' room. Opening the door, Morgause caught sight of Legolas sleeping. He didn't know that in a few seconds he would no longer be living. Then, suddenly, Morgause was struck with a frantic thought. What if elves can't be killed? Then he'd know her intention and never forgive her.  
  
She must have stalled for too long for Legolas started to stir then sat up in bed.  
  
"Morgause?" he asked, frowning. "Is something wrong?" She bit her lip until metallic blood flowed into her mouth.  
  
"Would you ever hate me?" she whispered.  
  
"No," said Legolas. "I like you very much. What makes you say that?"  
  
"Would you forgive me, whatever I do?"  
  
"Always, if you ask for it," Legolas promised.  
  
"Then forgive me for doing this." She plunged the dagger into her stomach.  
  
*I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger thingamajig 'cuz I know how much you love those :) Tell me what you guys think about this so far! Bye for now! 


	5. Chase with no end

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters, we all know who they are *longingly eyes Legolas* But I do get bad boy Igraine.....  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! *giggles at all the chaos she's made and wonders if she should maybe put this chapter off a little more.....* The support I've been getting is HUGE! (well, compared to my other stories, it is, hee hee) I really love reading all my reviews :) Okay, to comment on some of the reviewers, like Canon Police (wowie, ur strict!), I have read the Fellowship of the Rings, the Two Towers, and the Return of the King (before the movie came out too! Go me!) but I haven't read the Hobbit. *wonders if she should duck in case tomatoes start to be hurled in her direction* And unfortunately for me, it's the Hobbit, of all my luck, that has all the info about Mirkwood and stuff. So please don't hunt me down and stuff for not knowing, I'm just a poor teenager trying to make her way through this world :) Plus even if I did read the Hobbit, I'd probably just change things so that I like them...that's an annoying habit of mine....well, I hope you guys like my version of Mirkwood and Thranduil and stuff and thanks for reading, I'll be sure to post more chapters as soon as I can! Okay, now on with the story!  
  
Morgause was swimming in a pool of pain. Her ears were roaring and she floated through a haze of red clouds, as firey as a demon's breath. Then, a breath of cool calmed her and little by little, the pain started to disappear. Was she dying?  
  
Then she suddenly saw through her blury, hazy vision, the concerned face of Legolas murmuring something in elvish.  
  
Morgause swore. He was healing her! Of all her luck. Now he was going to die and she was going to live with the sign of exile branded onto her shoulder for the rest of her life. Then, this last thought fluttered out of her mind like a bird racing towards open air and she passed on to a merciful dreamless sleep.  
  
She woke up in Legolas room. He sat before her in a wooden chair looking not too comfortable.  
  
"Gods," he said, when he saw her wake up. "You terrified me beyond wit's end." Morgause narrowed her eyes and nearly slapped him but contained her temper.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.  
  
"Noon," answered Legolas.  
  
"No," Morgause whispered angrily. She dug her fingernails into the pillow she was leaning against.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance," she cried. Legolas looked taken aback then his eyes turned suspicious.  
  
"Explain, please before I get to angry to listen." She swallowed.  
  
"I'm supposed to kill you and because you had to heal me, we're both going to die."  
  
"Wait, you've been conning me this whole time?" asked Legolas. He looked thoughtful more than angry but Morgause worried.  
  
"Yes," Morgause hissed impatiently. Time was too short on their hands and she didn't want to waste her time trying to explain to him her second thoughts.  
  
"By gods, why?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a family," said Morgause, angrily. "My blood family are nothing but people who brought me to this world and I wish they hadn't. That man I called my uncle, Igraine, he was the closest thing to family I had. He is my god and I have wronged him."  
  
"Someone who orders you to do things against your will is not a god or family," said Legolas.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now because by this time tomorrow, your head will be cut from your body and I will be wandering Middle- Earth with the sign of exile on my shoulder for the rest of my damn life," Morgause snapped back.  
  
"Well what good would it have done both of us with you dead and me probably dead after your 'uncle' catches me?" Morgause was irritated, Legolas sounded practical and reasonable.  
  
They sat in worried silence.  
  
"We have to leave," Legolas finally said. "To...set Igraine on a chase."  
  
"A chase that he'll finish in less than a night," said Morgause. "You do not understand. This is Igraine, he is the master of masters, he is the head of assasins, the most powerful of all Black Dragons. He could find anybody like that."  
  
"Then we need to be hidden."  
  
"No, we're only endangering others."  
  
"You have to trust me to keep us safe." Legolas grabbed Morgause's hand for emphasis.  
  
"This isn't about trust!" she cried, yanking her hand back. "It's about keeping our sorry selves alive!"  
  
"And by trusting me we will stay alive."  
  
"Stop it," Morgause demanded.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"Stop acting like you're still my friend. I was supposed to kill you, haven't you realized that yet?"  
  
"You may not know it but you are a good person, Morgause," Legolas said, more quietly.  
  
"How? How was I a good person?" She was nearly screaming. She was near hysteria. From a detached portion of her brain, she almost chuckled to herself. She seemed to work in extremes, completely no emotions or hysterical.  
  
"If you weren't you would have killed me. That day, in the forest."  
  
"I was deceiving you," she snapped. "I was relishing the fact of how hurt you would be when you saw me raise that dagger and start to plunge it straight into your heart..." She was falling into the void of panic. Her breath came in little, wheezy gasps.  
  
"And you nearly killed yourself," Legolas finished. "Instead. You may not be able to escape Igraine alone and I might not be able to keep him from killing me alone. If we work together we might have a chance against him. You said so yourself, he was your family. You have a sense of how his mind works. Come on, we're going to stay in this together."  
  
Morgause wordlessly walked after him, furious but wondering what he was planning to do. Legolas grabbed his bow and arrow and a dagger and she grabbed a short sword.  
  
She jumped on Angulet's back and was surprised but tried not to show it when Legolas jumped upon a horse without a saddle either. They started towards the edge of the forest.  
  
"Morguase." She heard her name being called, wait, no, said. Morgause slowly turned around, her heart thumping with foreboding. It was Igraine and suddenly he changed from a deity into a demon. They locked eyes and Morgause held her breath. Seconds stretched to infinity and she could hear Legolas urging her to start her horse into a gallop. Saying that Igraine couldn't keep up for he was only on foot. But she couldn't answer, she could only look into those cold eyes of Igraine.  
  
Time stretched even slower as Igraine pulled his hand back and in it seemed to magically materialize a dagger, glinting in the sunlight. He threw it and it came towards Morgause. She managed to catch it by the blade and swore as blood pooled out of her palm. It spooked Andulet and Legolas' horse.  
  
Then, Legolas shouted a word that Morgause couldn't understand and both horses started at a dead run into the forest. Morgause looked behind her shoulder. Igraine stood there, wearing an expression that Morgause couldn't interpret. But it scared her. His face stayed in her mind as they rode on, even after he disappeared from view. Only after a couple of hours later, she realized what it was. Morgause shivered. Pure determination and confidence. He would get what he wanted, he always did. She rubbed her shoulder and could almost feel the scorching metal on her skin.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" she asked.  
  
"To a friend. One we can both trust. Powerful, I'm sure we will be safe there," said Legolas but he wore a troubled expression.  
  
"How long will we stay there?" Morgause was nearly calling, they were traveling so fast the wind picked up their voices and carried them away before they could be caught by waiting ears.  
  
"As long as we can."  
  
"We cannot live like this forever," she reminded Legolas. "Igraine will catch us sooner or later."  
  
Legolas did not answer. Morgause suddenly felt a weight around her neck. She felt about until her hands brushed the Black Dragon pendant. She wondered if she should take it off. After all, she had just broken the Code of Honor and the rules of the assasins that even a first year would know by heart. But something kept Morgause from ripping the cord from around her neck and throwing it as far away from her as possible. Maybe it was because she had worked so hard for it. Everything she had ever believed in had recently become turned over and Morgause felt as if her head were exploding.  
  
"Slow down your horse," Legolas said. They slowed their horses down to a trot, then a walk then to a complete stop. Legolas motioned for her to be quiet. He stayed so still for what seemd like forever but was probably only a couple of minutes. Then, silently, he took out his bow and arrow from his back and shot an arrow. There was an instant uproar. Men leaped from their hiding places as Morgause jumped from Andulet's back.  
  
From the corner of her vision, Morgause saw Legolas slay two more people. There were not many of them but they were skilled fighters. Morgause saw the face of the one advancing towards her and caught her breath. They parried for a short while then Morgause, taking a deep breath, thrust her blade, digging it deep into the other man's chest. Her stomach roared. Her mind detached from her body, she killed two more and saw Legolas finishing off the rest.  
  
"Who are these men?" Legolas asked. There was a small carnage around them. Morgause had to swallow a couple of times before answering.  
  
"These are other men I knew from where I used to live. They were also training to be assasins." Legolas frowned.  
  
"Hurry, mount Andulet, we must hurry." As she did mount her horse, she took one last look at the first man she had slain.  
  
"You never were quick with the blade, Gaheris," she whispered. They galloped off.  
  
After what seemd like an eternity, they approached some sort of community, a rich dwelling. Morgause had only seen this place in books before.  
  
Legolas dismounted and led her through the streets and came to a large palace. Standing in front of large double doors was an elf. Legolas approached him.  
  
"Elrond, we need your help."  
  
*Okay guys, before you guys shoot me down, I fully know that you probably can't go from Mirkwood all the way to Rivendell in one day, well maybe you can but I doubt it. But for the sake of my story, I changed it again. So if this really, really bugs you, sorry in advance! :) 


	6. Protected in Rivendell

Disclaimer: Argh! This disclaimer thing is getting really tedious. But alas, I must still do it because I DON'T OWN LEGOLAS! Argh!!! Heehee, I do own Morgause, Igraine, and other characters you didn't know before you read this fic.  
  
Author's Notes: To comment on an anonymous reviewer, moving too quickly with my stories are probably one of my weakest points but I'm not worrying too much about this fic because trust me, this is only the beginning! Thanks for the tip, though! Oh, and thank you, all of you who reviewed! You guys are the best! :)  
  
"I don't know what you want me to do," said Elrond, wearily. He sank down onto a high backed, plush forest green chair.  
  
"Just keep us safe, please Elrond, you're the only one I trust." Legolas looked at Elrond, his face expressionless. His eyes told a different story.  
  
"Where is she right now?"  
  
"I think someone is showing her around."  
  
"I just don't think you can stay here very long. I know of Igraine. He is a skilled fighter and an tremendous tracker." Elrond rubbed his temples, his dark eyebrows knit together in pressure.  
  
"If you could just keep us hidden-"  
  
"She's an assassin," Elrond said, cutting Legolas off. "She lives to kill. She was supposed to kill you and you brought her here in Rivendell. This would be any assassin's, especially one working under Igraine, dream. Why don't you get that?"  
  
"Elrond, I've lived with her long enough to know that she isn't like other assassins. She nearly sacrificed herself to save me."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, almost wryly.  
  
"I healed her," Legolas answered, with an offhand shrug. Elrond nearly spluttered.  
  
"You healed her?" he asked. "But you don't, you never.."  
  
"Heal anyone? I know. I don't know why I did it but I knew I just had to." Elrond stood up slowly and dark brown eyes met determined blue ones. He sighed slowly.  
  
"I'll do my best, Legolas, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"That is more than enough, thank you, friend." Elrond shook his head.  
  
"Thank me when Igraine is dead and you and that girl is still alive."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So exactly what happened to my trackers?" asked Igraine. His voice was like cold satin, slithering off his tongue. His voice was nearly emotionless, maybe containing a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Killed, my lord," murmured a another trainee.  
  
"Killed by whom?"  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood and Morgause." Igraine chuckled, startling the trainee.  
  
"So she slew her own brother. She has such potential."  
  
"She or the Prince, we are not sure." Igraine shook his head.  
  
"No, it was Morgause who slew him." They stood like that in silence until suddenly, it was as if Igraine had suddenly noticed who was standing before him and decided he was not worthy of his presence.  
  
"Begone," he barked. "And don't show your worthless skin to me again if you want to stay attached to it." The young trainee bowed and retreated that way. The trainee's footsteps echoed softly, still sounding long after he had left.  
  
Igraine smiled coldly, toying with his own Black Dragon pendant. As long as he wore that pendant, he was connected to all others who wore theirs. Morgause was still in his reach. As long as she did not take it off, he would always be able to find her.  
  
"How many more would you kill?" he asked. "How many more to save one worthless life?" Only a foreboding silence answered his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Legolas. He found Morgause sitting in her room, her door half open. She had started to uncork a bottle filled with who knows what.  
  
"Any sort of alcohol is prohibited here," said Legolas. He tried to wrestle the tiny bottle out of Morgause's hands but she jerked away.  
  
"I brought us here to keep us safe. The least you could do is to respect their traditions, my traditions," Legolas said, eyes starting to narrow. Morgause seemed to be miles away. Igraine had let them drink. They were taught that drinking would relieve any problems.  
  
Morgause glared back and took a long swig from the bottle. Sparks and fireworks exploded in her head. She started to see stars. Gods know what Igraine puts in the liquor.  
  
"I have to tell you, that is the most wretched, dismal thing I have seen you do," said Legolas, sounding almost disgusted.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" demanded Morgause. "It takes away your pain. The hurt, the problems, just turn into sweet dreams and kiss you goodnight."  
  
"No it doesn't. It may seem like it now but trust me, your problems will be multiplied after the effects wear off."  
  
"Leave me alone," she mumbled.  
  
"I think it is horrible that you have to have some sort of elixir tell you what to feel."  
  
"I can't," Morgause said, helplessly. "I can't feel happy." Legolas stared hard at the girl in front of him.  
  
"I'll show you what sweetness is," he said suddenly. Legolas reached out and took Morgause's hand.  
  
"Come on," he urged. Morgause's stomach lurched but followed. It was getting dark and the brilliant sunset was replaced by a velvety, blue sky. Legolas led her to the top of a hill where there only stood one tree who's branches swayed softly in the warm, evening breeze.  
  
Legolas sat down and started to pull Morgause down too. Then, Morgause's stomach started to heave and she turned around and threw up, her sides hurting. Before she knew it, salty tears found their way into her mouth. She was startled. When had she ever cried? Morgause couldn't even remember crying when she was a child. Her mouth tasted sweet, acid-like, and salty.  
  
She jumped when she felt Legolas put his arms around her. They sat down and leaned against the tree, Morgause still crying quietly. Finally, her tears stopped. She would have pushed herself away from Legolas but was just too tired, emotionally and physically drained. She had no idea how she would make it back down to her room.  
  
"You know, you're not the only one who is hurting," Legolas said, softly. When Morgause didn't answer, Legolas continued.  
  
"Every minute that passes by, I think about what might have happened to my father," he confessed. "I just pray that he is still on his hunting trip, that he might not have gone back home to meet Igraine and then.." His voice trailed off into the night sky.  
  
"It's just everything I worked for," Morgause started.  
  
"You can tell me anything." That was when she realized, deep inside of her, she wasn't helpless. Her world had turned topsy- turvy but that didn't give her an excuse to turn into a weepy, wishy-washy girl who had no idea how to protect herself. Morgause made a silent vow. Her eyes had been opened, Igraine better be scared and if he wasn't, he will be when she meets him again.  
  
Legolas tucked Morgause's hair behind her ear then frowned, expression lost in the night.  
  
"Is this a birthmark?" He fingered a sort of scar on her neck, near her hairline. Morgause's fingers flew to where Legolas was looking at.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. It was strange, how could one little mark be so scary? "What does it look like?" Legolas was silent. The leaves rustled quietly, as if they knew to be quiet.  
  
"A dragon," he finally said. Morgause sucked in her breath sharply.  
  
"I've never known anything of this," she said. Legolas bit his lip.  
  
"We should seek advice from Elrond about this. This may be beyond our power."  
  
*Okay guys, I'm sure some of you might be screaming, "NOOOO!" at the fact that Morgause is slowly melting into what kind of seems like a Mary Sue. Well, I'm not sure if she is, I mean, she's really pissed at Igraine and stuff but still, tell me if she's turning into a Mary Sue or not, it'd be really, really helpful! Bye for now! 


	7. Against his people

. Disclaimer: Grand prize, Legolas! But I'm sorry! The author has missed the final question and lost him but as a consolation prize, has been given Igraine who may not look as innocent as Legolas but still holds that certain bad-boy appeal and has the same rock hard body!  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh! I've been getting mixed reports from reviewers about Morgause and her Mary Sueness and stuff. I'm trying my best to keep everyone happy but if you really don't like the way Morgause is turning out, my deepest apologies! I just want everyone to be happy and enjoy my writing, thanks guys who still like my story, oh and I fully agree with waterspirit, you have such a good argument, I don't mind the ranting :) and thanks all of you guys for telling me what you think!  
  
Morgause woke up the next morning still lying on the meadow, the sun starting to rise. She didn't match her pretty surroundings. Her head felt like an ugly mess from the crying and throwing up. Then she remembered what had happened and the surge of emotions she had felt and the vow she had made last night. Immediately, she started to feel guilt.  
  
Is that what she really wanted? Morgause wasn't so sure. She had felt so sure and the vow had felt so right. She conjured up the image of Igraine, regarding her with his calm, cool eyes, looking at her with proud. She could make that expression come to life, all she would have to do is kill Legolas and bring his head to him..  
  
Then Morgause would think of Legolas. How he really did show her what sweetness was. She couldn't believe that lying on the grass on a warm evening, gazing at the stars, could be as satisfying as Igraine's liquor. It also didn't leave any bad headaches afterwards. But then again, Morgause was one of the few Dragons who could barely hold onto her liquor. What did she really want? The questioned stood to be answered.  
  
Where was Legolas? She did not know where he might have slipped off to. Then again, perhaps that was for the better. She might have been overcome by a sudden bout of anger and killed him right there. Her emotions, so carefully wrapped beneath layers of cool and no feelings, had just recently come undone and were flying about the place.  
  
There was still a dagger on her belt. She unsheathed it and twirled it expertly. She walked away from the tree she had been leaning against, feeling the movement of the wind and the ground beneath her feet. Then, Morgause turned around and threw the dagger at the tree. There it was, point buried deep into the tree trunk, pining an insect who was dead before it knew it.  
  
Morgause walked down the hill cautiously and slowly, wondering where she would be able to find some water and a healer to do something about her hideous headache.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What was that?" asked Legolas. "It was dark but I am fully sure that the shape was a dragon." Elrond looked deep in thought.  
  
"I never thought Igraine would have the power, the knowledge to.."  
  
"You know of what this is?"  
  
"It is trouble, Legolas. More trouble than we could have imagined."  
  
"Should I return with Morgause? She has the right to know of this also," Legolas almost started to leave but Elrond raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"She will not like what she hears, if she is who you claim her to be."  
  
"But she should know," he argued.  
  
"Listen to what I have to say, Legolas, then you may decide on whether you shall tell Morgause or not."  
  
"I believe only she has the right to make that decision." He started to move towards the door.  
  
"Legolas!" The commanding tone in Elrond's voice stopped him and made him turn around. Legolas questioned Elrond with his eyes.  
  
"That mark, it is the mark of the Black Dragons."  
  
"Black Dragons? I believed that the race had long died out," said Legolas, furrowing his brow.  
  
"The true Black Dragons, merciless, warriors, assassins, yes, were believed to have died out a long time ago. But Igraine had adopted that title for his group of fighters, it is the highest order among them."  
  
"So she is a Black Dragon. But she has humanity and humility, she is not who you believe her to be."  
  
"No, Legolas! Listen to me. That mark on her neck, it had not been seen since the last true Black Dragon had died out. Don't you understand? She isn't some sort of mindless puppet only controlled by Igraine, she is a true assassin, a killer with a merciless heart. It runs through her veins."  
  
"I believe that Igraine may have resurrected an extinct group of people, I believe that she may have been raised to be an assassin, but I do not believe that she is a killer through and through."  
  
"You are blinded, Legolas! How is it that you cannot see what is clear in front of you? You call yourself the son of Thranduil, the Eagle Eyes, but you cannot see the snake slither in through your front gates."  
  
"She is no snake, Elrond. And I have good reason to believe so. She was ready to sacrifice herself to save me. I would call that compassion, what would you call it?"  
  
"I would call it pretty damn good acting, Legolas. You have to understand that as soon as Igraine catches up with her, anything she might have shown before, anything human-like, a shred of mercy, will be wiped away in an instant. She is bringing the apocalypse where the assassins will come out on top."  
  
"But what are we going to do about it?" demanded Legolas. "What Elrond?"  
  
"We have to kill the Dragon," Elrond said slowly.  
  
"But you said so yourself. The Dragon runs through her veins. To kill the Dragon is to kill her.." Legolas' voice trailed off.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond said. "You understand that this must be done don't you?"  
  
"The only thing I understand is that you are not who I thought you were."  
  
"Listen to me, Legolas. I don't want to do this any more than you do. But I have a duty to my people, to keep them safe!"  
  
"I have a duty too, Elrond. I owe my life to Morgause-"  
  
"Don't start, Legolas," Elrond said. "She isn't the glorious hero you somehow envision her as. She was playing out her time to kill you."  
  
Legolas continued as if he didn't hear Elrond.  
  
"I owe my life to Morgause and here I am, how convenient that I am suddenly presented with a situation where I can save her life in return."  
  
"Don't do this, Legolas."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Elrond but I do not believe I will be seeing you soon or ever again, as a matter of fact," said Legolas, voice ringing with cold politeness.  
  
"You cannot turn your back on your own people." Elrond rose from his chair. They stared at each other. Two elves, looking at each other with such anger and animosity. Then, Legolas turned swiftly and walked out, the door closing behind sounding just as cold as his voice. Elrond sank into his chair then suddenly jumped up again. He would have to stop Legolas. The minute he and the Black Dragon step out of the gates, a swarm of Igraine's men would be on them in an instant.  
  
"Come on, Morgause, we have to leave." Morgause refused to move.  
  
"Has someone slipped up then? Are we no longer safer here? Who's the traitor?"  
  
"There is no traitor, Morgause. We just have to leave Rivendell as soon as possible," Legolas said hurriedly. Morgause felt she had no choice but to follow Legolas, her mind still in a bit of a blur. She vaguely remembered mounting Andulet, seeing Legolas mount his horse beside her.  
  
"Legolas!" a voice cried. They both turned. Elrond was standing behind them, a hand raised. His ivory robes fluttered in the wind but his face did not match his serene stance.  
  
"Igraine will capture you both before you take three steps from Rivendell. I command you to come back here, Legolas. You must if you wish to save your life and your..friend's." Legolas shook his head slightly.  
  
"Goodbye Elrond," he whispered. The wind picked up his voice and Elrond heard it clearly, as if Legolas had whispered it into his ear. Legolas looked at Elrond once more, with no anger anymore, just sadness. Elrond, a firm friend of Thranduil and Legolas himself, he was running away from Elrond, the man who was almost a second father to him.  
  
Legolas turned away and kicked his horse into a gallop, Andulet following suit. Elrond watched them go for a minute then turned around. There had been a squire behind him.  
  
"Fetch your best trackers and best knights. Prepare horses, I believe they are going to be needed."  
  
*Argh! I hope you guys don't mind, once again, I have seemed to have made Elrond very different. But think about it, wouldn't you have said the same things if you were in his position? He wants to keep his family, his friends, and his people safe and he does not know if he should trust Morgause or not, and he has good reason to. Elrond's old and wise, he knows all the things Igraine had done in the past that Legolas doesn't know about. Of course he wouldn't trust Morgause, heck, Morgause doesn't even trust herself sometimes! So all in all, please don't get angry at me for making Elrond who I believe in my opinion is a very sensible person who is compassionate and loving towards his people, he is NOT the bad guy! Oh, and I made up the fact that Thranduil went by 'Eagle Eyes' I don't know if that's even true at all but hey, all elves have good eyesight, right? Thanks for reading and bye for now! 


	8. Galadriel's Domain

Disclaimer: Haha, I wish I owned Legolas and Elrond and all those famous characters that everyone knows...but I don't  
  
Author's Notes: Argh! I had the biggest writer's block for the longest time! And to those of you who were wondering, this story mainly has to do with Morgause choosing whether she would stay with Legolas or keep her loyalty to Igraine. So yup, that's it for now, thanks for reviewing, guys!  
  
Legolas and Morgause rode in silence, Legolas' a sad silence, and Morgause a confused one. Morgause had no idea where they were headed and, although she did not know it, neither Legolas.  
  
Legolas was starting to get worried, how would they survive? If they had just run out on Elrond, the only place left to go was...Lothlorien. Legolas shivered, the place always held a sort of haunting peacefulness. Should they even go there? Would they admit Morgause? Legolas started to toss the thought back and forth in his mind.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Morgause, jolting Legolas back to the present.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing?" Morgause demanded. "Wandering around for the rest of our lives? Well, I might as well become an exile in this case." Their short conversation was cut off by a scent in the air.  
  
"Wait, I smell something," Legolas said, abruptly.  
  
"What are you, a dog now?" asked Morgause, irritably. But she stopped too after she caught the scent.  
  
"The smell is alien to me," Legolas whispered. "What is it?" Morgause breathed in deeply. It smelled of pine and cold metal. She breathed in again. This time she caught a slight scent of the fresh, rain sort of smell, then a warm, woody smell, unmistakably of a bow.  
  
"Assassins."  
  
"More of them? How many?" Morgause closed her eyes and let the sounds of the forest, that suddenly felt deafening, roll off of her.  
  
"Too many," she whispered. "We cannot fight them off, there is a whole squad of them." Legolas whispered something into the horses and jumped off his horse's back. Morgause followed suit, wondering what Legolas was up to. The horses trotted away amiable, confusing Morgause even more. She watched to see what Legolas would do. He grabbed onto a branch above his head and swung there for a minute, then he pulled himself up and started to climb the tree.  
  
"Come on," he whispered. "Hurry." Climbing trees was much harder than it looked and it took all of Morgause's concentration not to go plummeting towards the ground. She grabbed a branch but it slipped out of her hand. Only by her endless years of training kept her up on the tree. The wind rustled the branches, making the task even harder.  
  
Legolas scaled up the tree quickly, disappearing, then reappearing suddenly. Morgause felt her breath starting to come in short gasps as she tried to keep up with him. Finally, Legolas pulled her up next to him on a large branch and motioned for her to be quiet. After Morgause's breathing finally quieted down, two people came into view below them with a good sized squad staying in the bushes behind them. Morgause had been right, they were her fellow trainees at one point or another.  
  
"They were here just a minute ago," one muttered gruffly to the other.  
  
"I don't even see their horses. I just think we're wasting our time," another answered. "She's only one Dragon, most of us could be as good as her." You wish, thought Morgause.  
  
Then, one of them looked up and seemed to stare right where she and Legolas were perched on the branch. Morgause silently drew her leg further in, trying to see if the trainee could see them.  
  
"We should go." They seemed to stand there for what felt like hours to Legolas and Morgause. Finally, they walked away, melting into the forest background. Morgause breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close," she whispered.  
  
"Too close," Legolas agreed. He frowned but made up his mind.  
  
"There is one place we can go," he said, finally.  
  
"Anywhere," Morgause whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lothlorien, the home of Lady Galadriel," said Legolas, motioning before him.  
  
"What brings you here, son of Thranduil?" asked an elf. He had approached them and by his dress, Morgause guessed that he was a guard of some sort.  
  
"Haldir, I seek shelter here," said Legolas. Haldir started to nod but abruptly cut off the motion when he glanced at Morgause.  
  
"Is she safe?" he asked.  
  
"I believe her to be so but I know that it is for the Lady Galadriel to decide." Haldir nodded with understanding.  
  
"She had said this is the way it would be. Come with me but she must be blindfolded, for safety's sake." Morgause started to scowl but Legolas gave her a warning look. Before she could stop anyone, there was a blindfold over her eyes and Legolas hooked his elbow through hers to guide her. Morgause cleared her mind and let it fill up with the sounds of the forest and at the same time, she checked her wrist blades to make sure they were in place. They were strategically placed so that they would easily slid into her hands. Morgause knew she would never be in danger, she was in touch with her other senses too well to be crippled by a blindfold.  
  
"We are now at the domain of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." The blindfold slid from Morgause's eyes and she had to stifle a gasp. Before her stood the two most beautiful beings she had ever seen, even more than Igraine. They seemed to be made out of light and spun sugar, delicate and elegant.  
  
"So this is the young lady who will change Prince Legolas of Mirkwood's life," said Galadriel. Her voice was deep in her throat, melodic, hypnotizing. She seemed to be laughing and serious at the same time, a lonely angel.  
  
"And you wish to stay here why?" asked Celeborn. Though his own voice was also as beautiful as the Lady Galadriel's, it did not hold the same entrancing note and his voice broke the spell.  
  
"It 'tis a long story," said Legolas, with a weary sigh.  
  
"And we have time," he answered. He stepped forward together, Legolas and Celeborn walked off, heads bowed, murmuring quietly. Morgause watched them go with growing uneasiness. When she turned back, the Lady Galadriel was looking at her with her piercing, ice blue eyes.  
  
"If you play your cards right, Young Dragon, then perhaps things will not be as catastrophic as I have seen them to be."  
  
"So you know who I am?" she asked. For one of the first times in her life, Morgause felt fear. It was not all together unpleasant, though, it was similar to walking down an unknown path, wanting to turn back home but unwilling to leave what could be up ahead.  
  
"I know many things and it is time I showed you something you should know." She held out a hand to Morgause and she took it. Morgause nearly jumped at the icy coldness of Galadriel's touch. Morgause suddenly realized where Galadriel was taking her. They kept on walking down a cold stone path, golden leaves shone brilliantly on the ground, mingling with blood red rose petals. Galadriel stopped.  
  
They were standing before the infamous mirror of Galadriel.  
  
Morgause shivered. She had heard stories about it. Men trying to kill themselves after they saw what lied before them, women killing their unborn child to save themselves from what they believed was true. Morgause had never known how something as innocent as a basin filled with water could be so horrifying but now she knew. It radiated with an energy, a cold energy stronger than anything she could have ever imagined.  
  
Galadriel filled a silver pitcher of water. Morgause could suddenly feel what Galadriel was feeling. She could feel how the biting coldness of the metal that the pitcher was made out of absorb the warmth of Galadriel's hand; how the ground seemed to shift uncomfortable beneath her feet. Then, the uncanny feeling disappeared. Morgause shivered, how of cold or out of fear she was not sure.  
  
"You know of what I am about to ask you to do," said Galadriel, in that hypnotizing voice of hers.  
  
"You need not ask," whispered Morgause, her mouth dry. "For I will do what many have done before me." She stepped up to the basin of water. It rippled and looked like liquid silver. She could feel Galadriel's eyes on her but refused to look up.  
  
The water started to ripple then an image appeared. It was of Legolas. He was smiling, riding away from her but looking over his shoulder. She felt herself nearly being sucked into the image, she could feel the wind through her air, the rhythmic galloping of the horse's hooves. Then the pleasantness jerked to a stop as Legolas pulled his horse over. He dismounted and seemed to be talking to someone that Morgause could not see. He drew his dagger and was about throw it when an arrow caught him in the chest. He dropped. Morgause almost leaned forward into the basin, trying to catch Legolas. Then, another figure entered the scene holding a bow. It was obvious that this was the person who had just shot Legolas. Morgause's breath caught in her throat as she saw who the person was. It was herself. Morgause watched herself turn around and  
  
"Now do you see what I've feared?" asked Galadriel. She gazed at Morgause with her haunting eyes.  
  
"He's not protecting me," she said, voice faltering slightly. "He cannot protect me. I'm dangerous to him." She looked up.  
  
"You must leave him," Galadriel said. "Leave him, it will be the best thing for the both of you."  
  
"But he will not understand..."  
  
"It must be done. To spare his life."  
  
"I don't understand. How could I do this?"  
  
"It is only a possibility," started Galadriel.  
  
"Then show me another one!" Morgause burst. Galadriel merely rose a fine, gold eyebrow.  
  
"Morgause." There was a warning tone in her voice. "You know what you must do."  
  
"But I just do not want to do it," she said. Galadriel raised her eyebrows again. Morgause sighed.  
  
"You're right," she said. "I have to put aside my own comfort and keep him safe from me."  
  
"Then your heart is not corrupt," said Galadriel, smiling. "You can fight this, Morgause. You were not meant to be entirely Dragon."  
  
"Then what am I?" Morgause whispered.  
  
"I do not know yet but I am very eager to find out."  
  
"If you do find out who I am, please tell me," said Morgause. Galadriel smiled gently.  
  
"Everything you wish to know you will all in good time."  
  
*Augh, this is all I can think of right now so...I hope it hasn't been a letdown or anything. Homework has been just deadly :) So I'll try to add chapters as soon as can! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Other Attractions

Disclaimer:Nope, not mine, never mine...I'm sure you all know who i'm talking about :) If you don't...then well! you haven't been paying attention to my disclaimers! heehee...  
  
Author's Notes: I've been working on some stories lately on a different pen name but then I came across this one again in my files and i couldn't resist :) I've been meaning to write more on this for a while...it's just that *insert dramatic sigh* homework...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Legolas. Morgause looked at him and it felt as if an arrow had punched through her heart.   
  
"Going away," she answered. She tried to make her voice as cold as possible but it only came out sounding pleading.  
  
"But we just got here..." Legolas' eyebrows started to crease as he comprehended what was going on.  
  
"You are going," he said slowly. "But you do not wish for me to come with you." Morgause wouldn't meet his eyes and instead mounted Andulet. The wind blew through her hair and Morgause tried to swallow, her mouth feeling salty.   
  
"Please, Morgause. I wish to come with you." Morgause still would not meet his eyes. She started to kick Andulet into a gallop and immediately, Legolas jumped onto his own horse and started to ride beside her.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" he cried, his voice cutting the wind.  
  
"To protect you!" Morgause finally said. "To protect you from me!"   
  
"No, I can protect myself," said Legolas, stubbornly. Their horses matched stride for stride. Through her peripheral vision, Morgause could see Legolas' confused face.  
  
"I have to go alone," Morgause whispered.   
  
"Wait." Morgause kept her eyes averted but slowed down her horse to match Legolas' horse.  
  
"Morgause." There was a sadness in Legolas' voice that Morgause had never heard before.   
  
"Wait. Were we...are we...in love?" Morgause finally, slowly met his eyes. Her own eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Maybe," she finally answered.   
  
"Then why not stay together?"   
  
"It's too complicated. Stop it, Legolas! It hurts being here, looking at you, knowing you're there. It hurts and I have to get away."   
  
"Will you go back to him? That killer?"   
  
"I don't know where I'll go, I just know I need to get away from you. I'm more than useless to you, Legolas. I'm danger to you." Morgause started to speed up Andulet into a trot, then a canter, then finally into a gallop.  
  
"Then I'll wait, Morgause." As Morgause galloped away, she could hear Legolas' voice clearly.   
  
"If I wait, will you?" Morgause turned around. In their last glance, they exchanged more than they ever did in any of their conversations. Legolas stayed still for a very long time, listening to Andulet's hooves thumping against the earth, carrying Morgause away from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you've returned?"   
  
"Yes. I was wrong, I wish to right my mistakes. You have always been my only god, and you still are." Igraine chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure I am," he said, an almost mocking tone in his voice. He traced a cold finger from Morgause's ear to her neck.   
  
"You have been corrupted. It will take time before you are fully pure once more. Once you were my dragon, the ultimate weapon. You could shoot, fence, track, you were everything beyond my wildest expectations. And then you run off with that..." Morgause kept her gaze on the cold stone floor and slightly shifted her weight from one foot to another.  
  
"And you never used to be so twitchy." He emphasized the last word by pressing down on her shoulder, hard. Morgause was forced down onto the flats of her feet and she winced inwardly. Igraine was much stronger than she had remembered in the short time she was gone and she knew now that she would bruise the next day.   
  
"But I am a merciful person," Igraine contined. His handsome face seemed bored and he pressed his lips together. "So you will become my student once more."   
  
"That is more than I could have ever imagined to have received from you," murmured Morgause. She lowered herself gracefully and touched the icy ground with her forehead, waiting there, her breath making clouds on the marble floor. Igraine grabbed her arm and lifted her up forcefully and Morgause slowly but directly met his eyes. Igraine smiled.  
  
"You have become bolder, Morgause. But beware for some may say boldness is someone's only weakness."  
  
"Yes my lord." And Igraine's smile grew wider.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hmmm....i'm playing with an idea in my mind. It seems as if when Legolas told Morgause to wait, he didn't realize how easily she might get distracted.....*evil grin* anyhoozles, please R&R! 


	10. Conversations and Dreams

Disclaimer:This poor author doesn't own anything...no wait...i own Morgause...and Igraine...and.....LEGOLAS! haha...not...  
  
Author's Notes: I've been writing a HP fic so that kinda distracted me...but i watched the Two Towers and realized all over again just how much of a sex god Legolas really is and how much I love LOTR. Did anyone else who watched the Two Towers notice Legolas like completely hitting on Aragorn? I was like "noooo! Leggydude doesn't love meeeee!" lol but the attraction is most definately there! Like that scene when Legolas is like, "You're late...*GASP* you look terrible!" so yah....but that was my favorite scene because I think that Legolas and Aragorn look absolutely adorable with each other and it was such a sweet, touching scene and they definately should hook up. Anyhoozles, enough blabbering....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Legolas?" Legolas looked up. He had been sitting on a cold stone bench, wondering what might have made Morgause leave so quickly. He knew she had a reason but what was that reason? It must have been something Galadriel had shown her in that damn mirror of her's. But Legolas didn't know what exactly Galadriel had shown Morgause...   
  
Legolas looked up and saw Haldir standing before him.   
  
"You look terrible (a/n: sound familiar? lol)," said Haldir, brushing a strand of Legolas' hair away from his face.   
  
"I'm just thinking, Haldir," said Legolas, turning slightly.   
  
"What could you be thinking so hard about?" Legolas shrugged.   
  
"Things, Haldir. No disrespect but I'd like to be left alone." Haldir didn't leave though. Instead he sat down next to Legolas.   
  
"You look tired," he said, hesitantly.   
  
"A lot is on my mind," Legolas answered. He wondered what Morgause was doing right now and if Igraine would turn Morgause back into a cold, bloodthirsty assasin. His mind wandered to Elrond and what he had said. That if he let Morgause go back to Igraine...then all might be lost.   
  
"Elrond is not against you," said Haldir, as if he had read Legolas' mind. Legolas look up, surprised.   
  
"Galadriel has seen the fight between the two of you and she tells me much," he explained. "Elrond was only trying to look out for his people, you know that."  
  
"But how could he be so unfeeling?" asked Legolas. "She's no machine, she's a human."   
  
"So we all are," said Haldir. "And we all make mistakes." Legolas shifted.   
  
"I suppose then I must do what is right. After all, I no longer have Morgause bound to me at the moment and I have nothing else to do." Haldir shrugged.  
  
"You decide what to do with yourself, Legolas," he said. "I'm only another elf." Legolas grinned.  
  
"But a wise elf." Haldir returned the smile.  
  
"Elrond will never shut you away, Legolas," said Haldir. "And neither will we of Lothlorien. We are all kinsmen, no matter where we are from and we won't turn against each other." Haldir wrapped Legolas into a tight hug and Legolas closed his eyes.   
  
"Why are you always right?" he asked.   
  
"A gift granted only to a few," Haldir answered jokingly. Legolas kept his eyes closed and dared think harder about a dark thought that lingered in his mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"How does it feel? To be back?" Morgause frowned. She knew she was in a dream yet everything seemed so real. She had been excused by Igraine and she had immediately gone up to her room. She knew Igraine's palace by heart and could walk around it in her sleep. She had collapsed on her bed and fallen asleep only to be greeted by Galadriel. Morgause decided to humor her tired mind and talk to her.  
  
"It's strange, it's so familiar but it's just not the same place it used to be."  
  
"And Igraine?" asked Galadriel. She raised a golden eyebrow.  
  
"He's..." Morgause tried to conjure up the image of Igraine, always clothed in black, an invisible wind billowing through his hair, an aura of dark power surrounding him. But now, he was just Igraine.   
  
"He's human," Morgause finally said.   
  
"So you have realized? That even if you are back in his domain, you are not completely in his control?"  
  
"It's not that easy," Morgause whispered. "He is still..."  
  
"A lingering memory of a god," Galadriel finished.   
  
"But he's still who he was, just faded maybe. I'm afraid the more I spend time with him, the more power he'll gain."  
  
"He is not the one in charge of how you perceive him, Morgause," said Galadriel. "Only you are in charge of how you look that things."   
  
"But if my vision changes once more, if I am dillusioned, then what would become of me? I'm afraid that I would lose all sense of reality and only live to serve Igraine."  
  
"If you order yourself not to let that happen, then it will not."   
  
"It's not that easy." Galadriel gave Morgause's hand a sympathetic pat.  
  
"I know my child," she whispered, leaning so close that Morgause could smell the mint and berries on her breath. "But if you trust yourself, great things can be done."   
  
"And the blood, the bad blood that runs through me?"  
  
"Nothing about you is evil, Morgause. There is nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. Never be afraid of yourself, Morgause." Morgause still didn't look completely convinced. Galadriel gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"And that Dragon that is running through your blood can't be completely without use. It maybe help you one day."   
  
"One day," Morgause echoed with a frown. Galadriel laughed, the delicate sound ringing in Morgause's ears and head.   
  
"Now sleep, you need it." Galadriel's outline became fainter and fainter until she disappeared all together and Morgause dropped into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Ah, deep lessons but no action! sorry guys if this was kind of a boring chappy, i swear the next one will be much more interesting! 


	11. Regaining Trust

Disclaimer: Leggy and other cool and important people are not mine but I do own Morgause and Igraine...although i doubt anyone would ever want to use them for some unknown reason but if you do want to use them for some unknown reason, tell me 'cuz that'd be really, really cool!  
  
Author's Notes: honestly, i have no clue where this story is leading, lol...i know how it is going to end and stuff but i don't know the middley part so bear with me folks! and big thanks to Domlando Blonaghan not just because i luv reviews but because it was really helpful and i was really happy and yeah....anyhoo...i hope everyone's still enjoying this fic....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Morgause suddenly awoke and she didn't know why. Moonlight was shining in through the window and onto her bed, draping it in a glittering curtain. Shadows were creeping around in the corners of her bare room. She lay in bed, silently breathing when suddenly, she realized what had awoken her. There was someone in her room with her. Morgause drew her breath quietly. Who was it? Could it be someone that Igraine had sent in to kill her? He is known to do things such as this. The more she lay in bed, the more Morgause knew someone truly was in the room and that she was not just imagining this. From their presence, their faint breathing, Morgause knew that it was a young male, slight build, and nervous. Morgause slipt her hand underneath her pillow and felt around until her fingers brushed with the knife that she kept there. She curled her fingers tight around the hilt of the knife, it slipped around slightly in her sweaty palm. This would not do. She gripped it and lay there. Then, she leapt ot of the bed, and knocked into the figure that was crouching at the foot of her bed.   
  
"Ugh," the figure grunted as she knocked the wind out of him. Morgause hit him underneath his ribcage and brought him to the ground, her knife blade shining in the moonlight, resting on his throat.   
  
"Who sent you," she demanded, voice low. She had been correct, it was a young male and he looked scared. Probably a random novice but if he was so random, what was he doing lurking around in her room? The young man looked around, eyes darting frantically.  
  
"Well?" she asked, digging the knife blade a bit closer to his skin. Choking slightly, he answered,  
  
"My master sent me," he said. Morgause couldn't help rolling her eyes.   
  
"And that would be...?" She hated vague people. They seemed dumb.   
  
"Master Igraine, my only master," the man said, defiantly as if Morgause had just said that she hadn't believed him. When Morgause slightly lessoned the pressure on the blade, the man scurried away from her and jumped to his feet. He unsheathed the dirk that was fastened to his belt.   
  
"I am a true follower of Master Igraine," he snarled. "I am not a traitor like you." He started to circle Morgause while she just watched him, bored.   
  
"And a traitor would be...?"   
  
"Everyone knows, you are no true dragon. You are nothing but a slut who has fallen in love with the Prince of Mirkwood."   
  
"Do not speak of things you do not know of!" Morgause's voice rang out. "You know of nothing, you are only a novice."   
  
"But am I not wrong in the fact that we are but the same age?" The young man looked smug.  
  
"Age means nothing," Morgause spat. She too had her dagger raised and light glinted off both their blades. Morgause measured the man closely, watching for any flaws he might have in his combat. Suddenly, the man lunged, trying to catch Morgause off guard. Morgause merely flicked his blade away with a careless block with her dagger blade.  
  
"Why will you not fight, coward?" asked the man, his face contorted. "Igraine cares naught for me, he only has eyes for you! You! You have no power, no skill." Again Morgause knocked the man down, her dagger now pointed at his heart.   
  
"Do not question my skill or you will taste my blade." She twisted it slightly so that the point burrowed every so slightly into the man's tunic, tickling his skin. He wriggled, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Leave now," Morgause ordered. "Before I change my mind and kill you." The man struggled to his feet and hurried out the door. Morgause sank back onto her bed. Why would Igraine send a man to look after her? Could it be that he did not quite trust her yet? If Igraine did not trust her, that would put her in a very uncomfortable position. He would be wary of her. She would have to regain his trust, for her own survival.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, Morgause was out in the shooting range again, one of her most favorite places to be. But today her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"I heard an interesting story last night," a voice whispered in her ear. It took all of her training not to jump in surprise. It was Igraine.  
  
"Of what, my lord?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of a woman who had spared a young man's life even though he was so noisily poking around in her room." Morgause stiffened. Was that man a test? Was she supposed to have killed him.  
  
"And now I am wondering," said Igraine, voice almost purring. He sounded like a content and evil cat. "Why the woman had not killed the man for all the nuisance he was." Morgause's mind was racing. What could she say to regain his trust?  
  
"I believe the woman might," she started, trying to hide her uncertainty. "I believe she was showing mercy. Even the greatest warriors show mercy. To show compassion would make others respect them more."   
  
"Mercy is merely a weakness," said Igraine, voice sounding acrid and icy. He was angry, Morgause could tell.   
  
"And I hope this 'woman' will not show mercy in the future or she will prove to not be the person that I believed her to be." Igraine wove his fingers through Morgause's hair and pulled slowly until Morgause's head was pulled back. It hurt and Morgause tried her best to keep the tears stinging in her eyes unnoticed. She twisted away to meet Igraine's eyes but dropped them immediately and fell down on one knee, head resting on the dirty outside floor.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord, for this 'woman' had not known what thy master had wished for and now she knows." Igraine nodded, turned on his heel, and left, black, silk robes billowing in the wind. Morgause bit her lip until it bled. She wished not to be here anymore. She did not want any of this. And most of all, she wanted to be away, as away as humanly possible, from Igraine.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*just plz tell me how i'm doing, that would be a big help. and what would u rather have done, morgause run away or her staying with igraine for a while? i'm toying with both ideas right now and they'd both end up with the same conclusion but i'm not sure which path to take at the moment.... plz help poor me out! lol..heehee...thanks for reading! 


End file.
